


Wonder Woman Doesn't have a Kryptonite

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, little bit of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: “He was gonna kill you.”The gauze Tweek was holding dropped. “What!?”





	Wonder Woman Doesn't have a Kryptonite

It happened so fast.

One minute Craig was staring at his phone, contemplating on vague-blogging about Stripe so that Tweek would comment on the post and the next, had himself being held back by Clyde and Jimmy as Kyle and Scott held back Cartman.

Cartman was sporting a busted lip and bloodied nose and whatever the brunette and the others were shouting fell on deaf ears as Craig couldn’t get the ringing in his ears to stop. The left side of his face throbbed and felt like it was on fire, aggravated by salty tears that wouldn’t stop.

Craig took a shaky breath, feeling his chest clench as the room grew hotter, making his wet cheek throb even more. His vision grew blurry and he broke out of his friends’ grasp and ran up the stairs and out the door, ignoring the concerned murmur he heard from Cartman’s mom in the kitchen, making his way through the Cartman’s living room and out the front door, slamming it loudly.

The cold Colorado weather did nothing to stop the intense throbbing in his cheek and Craig felt his chest clench again as he tried to regain control of his body and emotions before he had a full blown panic attack like Tweek frequently had.

“…aig? Craig!?”

The voice was clear as day, even though the ringing hadn’t stopped. That was Tweek’s voice.

Craig turned his head and the knot in his chest loosened as he saw the blond run toward him, the piece of paper with WT threatening to fall off the boy’s jacket as Tweek got closer to him.

“Craig! Jesus dude! You’re blee-”

Choking back a sob, Craig lunged and embraced the boy, feeling more of his salty tears seep into whatever was making his cheek throb and burn. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything at the moment, just Tweek. It had been too long, way too long, since he had any contact with his “on a break” boyfriend that wasn’t insults or physical fighting and he clung, literally, to this moment, wishing it would last forever.

“Craig?”

“M’sorry… I c-can’t. I’m sorry. I just…”

Another wave of tears forced the boy into sobs as he shook, holding on to Tweek in a tight embrace, fearful that if he let go, the blond would disappear.

Deep circles were rubbed into his back, calming him as his breathing evened out and he reluctantly let go as the blond gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. He heard Tweek mumble something before a cool hand gently grabbed his burning hot one and he let Tweek lead him away from Cartman’s house.

——————–

The walk to Tweek’s house was quiet, the only sound was Craig’s sniffing as he slowly regained control of his thoughts, helped by the gentle squeezing of his hand by Tweek’s.

They entered the dark house and Tweek led him up the stairs and into the bathroom, the blond pointing to the toilet as code for Craig to sit.

Craig watched in silence as Tweek pulled out the huge first aid kit the boy kept well stocked “just in case” before wetting a washcloth and gently wiping it on Craig’s cheek.

“Are these whatever the fuck claw things Cartman wears?”

The question broke through the haze Craig still had and he looked up into Tweek’s concerned face. “What?”

He saw the blond’s eyebrows furrow. “Craig, your cheek is fucking shredded. You’ve got four long gashes in it. Thankfully they’re not deep, but they bled a lot. Your jacket needs to be washed. Did Cartman do this?”

Craig shakily touched his hand to his face, feeling the heat emanating from the wounds. His head became clear as he remembered what had led up to the boy attacking him.

“He was gonna kill you.”

The gauze Tweek was holding dropped. “What!?”

“The movie. **_OUR_** movie. Cartman’s plan was to kill you in the end. That’s why it was in the prequel section.”

Craig felt sick as he recalled the words that had set him off to begin with.

“O-Of course he would Craig! I mean… Cartman would take a-any jab on the Freedom Pals at this point. We’re your enemies!”

Craig shook his head as he swallowed thickly. “That…was the original plan. Before we…broke apart. That was Cartman’s motivation for my character. Getting over and getting revenge for your death…before getting a new love interest. And then he saw me getting upset about it and told me the yaoi thing was just a fad and the town’s over it so we could stop faking our relationship.”

The feeling that he was about to cry again made Craig close his eyes again and he took a few shaky breaths, trying to will himself not to. His head hurt and he was sure he didn’t want to make his cheek burn again from his tears.

“I just…everything is a blur after that, after Cartman told me that. I just…snapped. I think I punched him? I saw blood on him…might have been mine though. All I remember was getting enraged that Cartman would do that to you and Clyde and Jimmy holding me back.”

“Craig…”

Craig looked up into Tweek’s concerned face. “You are the most important person to me Tweek. I never really said it…but you changed something in me too. Real boyfriends or fake, whatever it is we are, I care about you Tweek. I care about your well being, what you’re feeling, the best way helping you through your panic attacks and freakouts. The thought of anything happening to you just fills me with a sense of dread.”

He saw Tweek take a deep breath before picking up the gauze. “Let’s get that wound cleaned up and then we’ll talk. I don’t want it getting infected. Cartman probably scratches his ass with those claws.”

The boys were silent as Tweek finished doctoring the wound on Craig’s cheek, his final task pulling off Craig’s hat and kissing the black haired boy on the forehead.

—————————————-

“Sorry those pajama pants are too short Craig. But if we’re being completely honest with each other now, you _do_ have ridiculously long legs for a ten year old boy. You sure you don’t want us to stop by your house to get your pajamas?”

Craig smirked. “This is my grand master plan. Ten minutes into our official official relationship and I’m already in your pants.”

The blond punched the boy beside him on the bed as Craig updated his status on his social media accounts. “Ten minutes into our official official relationship and you’re already making sex jokes!”

“I work fast.”

Tweek rolled his eyes as he handed Craig one of the cupcakes he made earlier in the week. “You know…these **_WERE_** for our Freedom Pals meeting we were having tomorrow.”

Craig looked over at the plate on Tweek’s bedside table. “Well, there’s still plenty for you to take.”

“You’re not thinking about going back to Coon and Friends, are you? After what happened?”

Craig shook his head. “Not really feeling like playing superheroes anymore. Especially when I can’t be on the same side as my boyfriend.”

Tweek snuggled into Craig’s shoulder. “In that case, I think I’m done too. They’ve played this game without us before. I think they can handle themselves without us there. How do we break it to them?”

“The official official relationship or quitting the game?”

“Both.”

Craig smiled. “I think a disheveled selfie of us laying in bed together tomorrow morning with the hashtag boyfriends might be a good one.”

“You are forgetting we’re **_TEN_**!”

Craig smiled as he checked the picture he had just received from Clyde before showing Tweek . “It would further prove the point that Cartman should **_NOT_** call our relationship into question or try to harm either of us. Especially after the two black eyes I gave him. Now he really **_DOES_** look like a raccoon!”

Both boys devolved into laughing fits at the picture of a very pissed looking Cartman getting his injuries looked at by his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was always something that bothered me with Cartman's movie board. WHY was the SuperCraig X WonderTweek movie in the Prequels section AFTER SuperCraig's establishing movies without any mention of Wonder Tweek?


End file.
